May Angels Lead You In
by accioweasleys4
Summary: A certain tragedy makes Sirius remember the only girl he ever loved. This will be a short collection of mostly drabbles. Written for Safaaaaaari aka wouldtheywriteasongforyou. Happy belated birthday!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Happy belated birthday, Safaaaaaaaari! I hope you enjoy this. There will be more coming. This is my first time writing this pair.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Sirius Black remembered the first time he saw Marlene McKinnon. He was sitting in the train compartment with James when he saw her sitting next to Lily Evans on the way home in their first year. They were busy talking and reading a book, not even paying attention to anybody else. "Who is that girl?" he muttered breathlessly to himself.

James, Peter, and Remus grew silent as they turned to look over at him. "That's Lily Evans," James said, grinning like a lovesick puppy.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know _that._ You've only been in _love_ with her since the first train ride here this year. Who is the girl next to her?"

James grinned at him. "That's Marlene McKinnon. She's been in all of our classes this year. How can you not know who she is? She's Lily's best friend."

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he studied the girl some more. "I don't know, I was busy snogging Willow Parker all year. I can't believe I didn't notice her before. I've got to talk to her. She's beautiful."

His friends looked at him, and James gave him an encouraging nod. "Go talk to her then!"

Sirius stood up confidently and walked over to them. He stood in their doorway once he was there. He flashed Marlene one of his famous smiles. Words seemed to have failed him then though, because he suddenly forgot his name when he was near her. He returned seconds later after Marlene had pushed him out of their compartment and shut the door in his face. "I'm Sirius," he said to the door, though he shook his head and returned to his friends, who were howling with laughter.

"Smooth, Sirius. That was really smooth," James said, while laughing hard.

"Shut up, James," Sirius muttered, shoving him lightly as he stared out of the window. He was frustrated with himself during the rest of the train ride home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This was written for the Star Challenge, the Procrastination Competition, the birthday fic exchange, and the Disney Character Competition. I'm sure there are more, but I can't remember at the moment. **


	2. Second Year

** A/N: There's still some more drabbles left. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Sirius and James managed to put a bucket of water over the Great Hall entrance. They were waiting for Snape to walk in. When he walked in, they muttered a spell and watched as water spilled onto him. They didn't try to be discrete about their prank though. They were looking proud of themselves and laughing with the rest of the Great Hall.

Lily had turned to James after she saw what happened and scolded him. Sirius remembered that Marlene had actually laughed with the rest of the crowd. Lily had been busy scolding James, but turned to her friend when she heard her laugh. "Marlene, don't encourage them!" she said in a shocked tone.

"Oh, come on Lily. Lighten up! That was actually pretty funny," Marlene said in between laughs. Lily scowled and stormed out of the Great Hall. Sirius and Marlene exchanged a secret smile before she headed after her friend as well.

Sirius felt his heart flutter, and he was still grinning when he and James shared the prank with Peter and Remus when they walked in moments later. They were used to them causing commotion like this by now, but it still seemed to surprise Remus when they happened.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This was written for the That's You Challenge, the Disney Character Challenge, (with Tigger as my character), the birthday fic exchange, and the procrastination competition. **


	3. Third Year

**A/N: Happy birthday to Safari again! This was written for the Disney Character Challenge, and the Procrastination Competition. Esmerelda was the character used here. Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

The first time Sirius had a real conversation with Marlene was in their third year. Sirius had actually gone to the library to do his homework even though James had teased him about it. He had seen Marlene frowning at her parchment as she tried to do her homework as well. Sirius took this chance to sit down across from her at the table. "What are you working on?" he asked her lightly.

Marlene jumped when she heard his voice, and sighed impatiently. "Divination. I'm trying to write next month's predictions."

"On Monday, the 18th you will drown in the lake because the Giant Squid captured you," Sirius read out loud.

She gasped. "Shut up, Black! I'm actually working hard on this. What predictions have you made?"

"One of them is that you'll go out with me," he said proudly.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Right. And how are things on planet you wish?" she asked sarcastically.

Sirius shrugged. "You can't argue against destiny, especially if the inner eye has seen it. I bet it's in our professor's crystal ball. That'll be the first thing she'll say tomorrow afternoon. Come on, I can help you make better predictions."

Marlene allowed him to help her out, much to his surprise. They ended up staying in the library until they got kicked out, and she even let him walk her back to the common room.

"Maybe you aren't so bad after all," Marlene said thoughtfully as they stood out in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm not," Sirius answered confidently, winking at her. This caused her to shove him playfully, though she said good night as they climbed into the portrait. They had become good friends after that, though Lily had been unhappy to hear that.


	4. Fourth Year

** A/N: This was written for the birthday fic exchange. I don't think there's anything else this can be written for. This is longer than a drabble since it has less than 500 words. The closet idea was from my Two Can Keep a Secret story. Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This was written for the Procrastination Challenge and the Delirium Competition. I used the quote, "Hearts are fragile things. That's why we have to be so careful."**

* * *

Their first kiss happened during their fourth year. Sirius and Marlene had snuck into the kitchens for ice cream late one night, and they lost track of time because they were busy telling stories and laughing all night. They finally decided to leave, but Mrs. Norris appeared. Sirius knew that Filch wouldn't be too far behind, so he grabbed Marlene's hand. Her eyes had widened when she saw the cat, and he knew she was thinking that they'd get caught.

"Run!" Sirius said quickly. He started leading them out of the kitchen and took a sharp right when he heard footsteps coming.

He was about to take a corner when Marlene placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "He'll go that way in a few moments."

Sirius stared at his friend in awe. "Since when are you an expert?"

Marlene shrugged and started to look embarrassed. "I got caught there once. Let's go this way!" They took another turn and started walking down the hallway quickly, but they got sucked into a dark place before they knew what was happening.

Sirius slapped his forehead. "Now look what you did, McKinnon! You got us trapped in the closet that likes to hold students hostage!"

Marlene scoffed. "Don't be stupid, _Black._ There isn't a closet like that here." She pushed him aside and attempted to open the door. When it wouldn't budge, she whipped her wand out and muttered a few spells to unlock it.

He crossed his arms and gave her a smug look. Marlene glared at him and looked around. Sirius placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch. I thought we were friends, McKinnon," he said teasingly.

"We are friends. But right now, you aren't being very nice!" she snapped. "I'm the only one who's trying to get us out of here."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Relax. At least Filch won't catch us here. Besides, I get to spend more time with you this way! We haven't been spending much time lately since you started dating that Ravenclaw guy."

Marlene's expression had softened when he said they'd get to spend more time together, but it hardened when he mentioned her boyfriend. "I broke up with him last week when I found him snogging some Ravenclaw third year," she muttered bitterly.

He blinked in surprise. "You kept that quiet!" he accused, though his stomach started doing somersaults when she told him the news.

"I thought you heard," she answered finally, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said quietly after a few moments. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and hugged her tightly. Marlene fell into his arms and hugged him back tightly.

"It's ok," she answered softly.

"No, it's not. You deserve better than that."

"Don't do that. Please. I'll start crying, and I hate crying. I don't want to cry over _him._"

Sirius grew quiet for several moments before he finally said, "Hearts are fragile things. That's why you have to be so careful." He saw Marlene blink in surprise a few times.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, and Sirius shrugged.

"I'm only trying to look out for you," he said defensively. "I don't want your heart to be broken a million times before you find the right one for you. You don't deserve that kind of pain."

He could make out Marlene's face clearly in the dark then. She was staring at him in a different way than she had ever stared at him before. She stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Sirius felt a spark when her lips met his, and he stepped back suddenly.

"What was that for?" he demanded as the door suddenly opened.

A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "You have to kiss the person you're trapped with in order to get out of here." She patted his shoulder lightly."

"And you have to mean it," Sirius added. He knew how the closet worked. He just didn't think that Marlene would've known. She hadn't let on that she knew until then, and that was shocking to him.

"Did you mean it?" he asked her as she exited the closet.

She glanced around the hallway. "I got us out of here, didn't I?" she asked him mysteriously.


	5. Year 5

**A/N: I just wanted to write a quick little drabble before work. I'm sure this can be written for some competitions and all that, but I'll figure out which ones this is for tomorrow. Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. J K Rowling does. Enjoy! Thank you for reading. **

* * *

"Come on Marly. Take a study break with me. You're turning into Lily! We haven't hung out in ages!" Sirius looked at his friend and gave her a pout.

"Sirius! These exams are important. They determine what classes we can take for next year. I have to study," Marlene said, as she slapped his shoulder for distracting her. "And don't call me Marly. I hate that nickname."

"But you've been over preparing yourself for days. Come on, go on a date with me-"

Marlene dropped her quill in surprise. Sirius hadn't asked her out in ages, not since before they kissed last year. "Wh-what? A date with _you?_ You're one of my best friends. My parents really wouldn't approve of that, and I simply don't have time. You have perfect timing, by the way. Did you know that?"

Sirius sighed in exasperation. "Marlene, I've had feelings for you for ages. I thought you knew."

Marlene scoffed as she turned back to her Charms textbook. "Right, have you told that to those other girls you dated?"

Sirius hesitated before answering. "They don't matter to me. You do." He held his breath as Marlene's cold glare softened a little.

"Prove it to me then. Because I really can't tell that I'm the only one who matters to you if you're going out with dozens of girls a week."

"Dozens of girls? I've only gone out with five this week-" He had to duck as a textbook went flying in his direction. "I'm only kidding. I've only gone out with Dorcas," he said, winking at her.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "That's so much better," she muttered sarcastically.

Sirius sighed. "What do you want me to do? I'm really trying," he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Marlene stood up and packed her books up. "Try harder! Again, you're one of my best friends, but I can't take you seriously because of your dating reputation. I'm sorry. I don't want another Cormac. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Sirius trailed after her. "I thought you had to study," he said teasingly. "If you're going to bed, than you obviously have time to hang out with me."

She whirled around. "But you don't want to just hang out with me, do you? You've made that clear." Marlene walked up the stairs before Sirius could say another word.

He walked over to James and sat down with a scoff. "Well. That went well. Remind me to never take dating advice from you again."

James gave Sirius a strange look. "She said no?"

"No! She said I have to "prove myself" to her before I go on a date with her. And now I won't see her until the end of summer vacation. Why are girls so bloody difficult?"


End file.
